Process control systems utilize a variety of field devices to control process parameters. Many types and sizes of motors, temperature sensors, pressure sensors, fluid valves and/or regulators, etc. are typically distributed throughout process control systems. Often, replacement, repair, and maintenance of a particular field device (e.g., a fluid regulator) require a field technician to carry numerous tools. For instance, certain tools may be needed to replace a field device; other additional tools may be needed to repair the device (e.g., to replace a diaphragm or other component); and still other additional tools may be needed to maintain (e.g., adjust, calibrate, etc.) the device. Such a large assortment of tools is inconvenient, cumbersome, and costly, particularly when each different type of field device requires a similar corresponding assortment of tools.
To address the need to reduce the number of tools needed to replace, repair, and maintain field devices, some manufacturers have configured their field devices so that multiple different tools may be used to, for example, make adjustments (e.g., to an adjusting screw) to the field devices. For example, an adjusting screw may include a boss to receive a socket wrench as well as a slot to receive a screwdriver blade, thereby providing a field technician a way of making an adjustment using a tool that might otherwise be carried to replace the device, service another component of the device, or which is a more general purpose tool for use with a number of different field devices (e.g., a screwdriver as opposed to a particular size socket wrench).
However, while some field devices provide adjustment mechanisms that enable a field technician to use any one of multiple different tools, many of these adjustment mechanisms do not meaningfully reduce the number of tools that a field technician must ultimately possess.